The creature from the dark Lulu's baby
by shitty key strokes
Summary: When a baby voidling appears in an unknown forest it's quickly stalked by a hunter in the area. Luckily Lulu happens to be around to protect the creature
1. The beast vs creature

"The creature from the dark"

Deep in the topsy turvey land lives peaceful creatures called Fea, they're much like the pixies  
of this world, just a bit more ridged in shape  
Here in this world things like color, sound, size all of these are distorted and mixed together, there are no laws of  
pshysics. It's quite a nice place, lush and full of life.

—-  
The winds whirrr the tree's shake, rocks tip and tumble as a dark void opens up and drops a very small creature before vanaishing as fast as it  
came.

The creature awakens; opening its small eyes scanning it's surroundings.  
It's claws are like nothing you've ever seen before, they're glowing but when you look at them it's like looking into a deep purple space  
and when it moves the claws texture seems to be moving across the space, as if the claws are nothing but windows into a void. Certainly something not of this world.

The baby staggers up on it's feet flexing it's spike racks, unraveling it's wings as it flutters getting used to it's body.

Little does the creature there's something rustling in the bushes.  
Something that dominates these woods, and it's not too happy to see someone else here.  
He stalks the baby, jumping from bush to bush as the voidling flutters around his area.

Sharpening his blades the hunter poises to strike.  
"This will be no challenge" the hunter mutters to himself.

The baby voidlings antenna's perk up and start vibrating at extreme speeds sending out the a buzzing noise, the baby senses danger  
and reacts, going into defensive formation holding it's claws close to its sides protecting it's vital organs as it prepares for an attack.

The hunter strikes.  
the giant lion leaps from his bush blade high in the air.  
The baby screeches as it flutters away to evade the attack, leaving the hunter to dig his blades into the rough soil missing the baby entirely.

regaining it's footing the baby voilding tries to calm his nerves, expanding his body as big as he can in attempt to scare of the beast

The hunter smiles as he digs his blades out of the soil and walks towards the voidling.  
The voidling stands still in attack stance ready to strike, but afraid and alone, he doesnt have the heart to attack. He watches the beast  
get closer and closer to him.

The baby voidling looks up at his attacker with worried eyes.

The hunter raises his curved knife into the air, savoring the moment before the kill, the final seconds of this creatures life,  
death is swift and a beautiful thing to see to him.  
The moment has come, the creatures life will be forced out of him.

The hunter grips the handle of his blade as he swifty swings it towards the creatures back.  
The hunter grunts softly, he hears the sound of his blade dig into the gravel and soil.  
He sees the baby voidling in the corner of his eye, shifting in and out of this world, as if it was trying to go back to his home but  
not quite strong enough to break through.  
The baby is invisible for the few moments he shifts into the void.

The hunter swings his knife all around hoping to hit the voidling.  
The voidling soon realizes he cannot be seen when he cuts into the first layer of his world, he uses this to his advantage. The baby voidling  
cloaks himself with this tactic; stalking the hunter.  
His wings tingle, his predatory instincts run wild his urge to kill is powerful.  
He leaps out of stealth and gashes the hunters eye with his claws.  
The hunter is staggering back holding his hand over his torn apart eye.  
The voidling has the urge to kill the beast, but he doesnt want to, he wants to perserve life against everything his instints tell him.

The hunter quickly gets back up and charges towards the baby, more determined than ever to kill him  
The baby voidling flexes it's spikes, dipped in nerotoxins, the spikes are ridged and sharp, he launches his spikes towards the charging lion.  
The spikes pierce through the Hunters chest, instantly paralyzing him as he falls backwards onto the ground completely helpless.

The baby voidling is terrified in what he just did, he scatters deeper into the forest leaving the hunter there to bathe in his failure, paralyzed.

The voidling is running through the forest, trying to find safe shelter before he hears a squeeky yet soft sounding voice coming from behind the bushes.  
"ABRACADABRA-IFY"  
"Glimmer glammer!"  
"ugh, Pix this isn't working how I want it to!"

the baby voidling moves in, poking its head through the bushes to see a little purple yordle practicing magic tricks on woodland creatures  
with a Fae by her side.  
The voidling slowly inches closer interested in seeing her up close.

The Fae taps her shoulder and points over at the baby voidling.  
The Yordle bites her lip trying not to squeel out of happiness at seeing such a cute little new creature.  
She slowly inches closer to the voidling, trying hard to not startle it.  
"Come here, baby. I won't hurt you I swear" she softly says.  
The voidling finds peace and comfort in her soft voice as he moves closer to her, trying to find some comfort in this scary and dangerous  
forest.

"Hello, I'm Lulu." She smiles as she picks him up and holds him in her arms  
the baby voidling nuzzles its head against her soft shirt making strange gruffling noises.

"Now what should we call you? " Lulu pounders. "Claws.. birds have claws .. I think. Your first name will be kha, and your last name will be zix, because i said so!" Lulu says with a giggle

hearing a rustle in the brush Khazix's antennas perk up and start vibrating trying to warn lulu of danger.  
'Something seems to be troubling you, what is it?' lulu softly lets out trying her best to hold the baby with love and care  
Lulu's comforting proves to be unsuccessful as the voilding hears the rustles get louder and louder. The baby escapes from her arms and starts running alongside the pond and around the bend.

'H-hey! come back here, I'm sorry!" Lulu scurries after the baby  
The voidling runs and runs along the edge of the pond trying to find where it ends, trying to find shelter but to no success.  
Scared and confused, Khazix just flops over  
'There you are' her sweet voice fills the air  
Lulu lays down next to kha, face to face she starts to gently brush her index finger across the babies cheek.  
'Did I do something to upset you?'  
Khazix just looks at Lulu and whimpers, trying to communicate.

'hm.. I don't know what you are but if you can understand me tap my arm once with your claws'  
The baby taps is razor sharp claws against her wrist  
'Good.. good' Lulu replies  
'Did I upset you? One tap for yes two taps for no'  
Kha taps twice  
'Are you in danger-' Before lulu could finish the baby taps her arm over and over again in a panic  
'Hm.. I see' Lulu stands up and gathers the baby in her arms. 'I'm guessing you wont be safe in plain sight, so do you mind hiding in my messenger bag?'

Kha taps twice

'Good,' lulu softly sighs as she gently puts khazix in her light pink shoulder bag.

End of part 1


	2. New found friend

The yordle giggles to herself, thinking the baby just got scared off by a harmless bug "Don't worry I'll keep you safe!~" She cheers  
The little yordle skips along the dirt road of the woods, predators all around her, she isn't scared, she grew up here after all.

Creeping along the treetops lies the hunter, he's been stalking this creature for quite sometime, wary not to make too much noise.  
The hunter hops from treetop to treetop, following the scent of the pruple creature.  
as he approaches closer to the young yordle the scent of the creature is intoxicating, just the very smell of the voidling drives his insticts wild, thristing to quinch the thirst of his blade.

Suddenly, the hunter drops fom the tree tops in front of her, his gaint blades in his hands, there's blood stains in his fur around the eye the baby voidling sliced.  
'I know you have that purple creature in your bag, give it here and I'll spare your life' The hunter growls at her  
Gripping onto her bag tighter she nervously lets out 'I don't quite know what you're talking about'  
The loin runs his hand down his cheek as he sighs. 'I really would hate to waste such a cute looking yordle as yourself. Listen, you see my eye? It's gone, no? The creature you have did this to me, without warning he attacked me and ripped my eye out. I would like to have that beast, please'  
Lulu takes a few steps back, inching further and further away from the hunter before turning around and running away from him  
Her little legs running as fast as she can, not just for her own life but for her new friend's life as well. Khazix is shaking violently in the bag, scared to death of not just the hunter, but of himself and what he's caple of doing when his insticts kick in, if push comes to shove he has to defend himself  
Lulu feels a tight tug on her legs as the bola wraps itself around her ankles. Falling face forward into a mud puddle the baby tumbles out of the bag, and under a large pile of leaves.

Polishing his blades as he walks closer to the girl he kneels down and grabs her by her muddy purple hair and runs his blade slowly across her cheek,.  
'I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, and I could use a pretty face like yours up above my fireplace' the hunter laughs as he picks the girl up by her hair, her body dangling, tears running down her face she prepares for the worst  
Tears running down her face, mixing with her blood and sweat as it drips from her chin. With the little bit of energy she has she signals khazix behind her to run, as shes moving her hands she feels her fingers go numb.  
This is the thrill, this is what the hunter lives for the final moments of life.

Kha is watching from under the leafs,  
this yordle was willing to give her life for him, put herself in danger so he may live to see another day. She came to comfort him when he was scared, she was there when he was alone.. He cant just leave her now.  
The baby rustles out of the leaves and cloaks himself as he runs towards the hunter.

The hunters blade about ready to strike as he's pulling his hand back, the moment has come to terminate life.  
Suddenly; a sharp pain rushes through his nervoussystem, dropping the blade and the girl her falls to the floor, hand over his heart as it's gushing thick red ooze.

No time to waste, the hunter will probably survive.  
With Lulu barely able to even stay conscious he has to do this fast, the babies jaw expands, he squeels and grunts as new biology forms inside his cheeks.  
Khazix builds up fluid in his glands located in his cheeks, as he starts to nipple over lulu's wounds.  
The fluid causes rapid muscle repair in the tissues, fomulated in real time, on the fly by just this baby voilding. Evlovling and adapting at amzing rates, it's just one of the many things this creature will reveal in due time.

The baby pulls away his mouth as the last wound had been repaired.  
lulu slowly gets up, a bit dizzy but in good shape. "whoa, dizzy . " Lulu says , staggering up on her feet  
Lulu quickly puts kha back in her pink bag as she starts to run back to her home.


	3. Home sweet home?

The hunter lay there. Clinching his fist in anger as he watches his prey slip away, thick red blood squeezes out between his fingers as he holds his hand against his injured  
chest, the injury will heal. . . in due time

Lulu starts running through the forest, her bag jumping and shaking all around, the sounds of gravel and leafs being crushed beneath her feet fill the warm silent air.  
Lulu see's her home in the distance "We're going to be ok, kha~!" lulu says in a sigh of relief, sprinting faster for the last hundred feet to her home.

She reaches home and she kicks open the door "I'm HoOome!~3" Lulu says in glee as she tosses her bag aside, screaming in joy as she twirls towards her couch, flopping down  
and nuzzling her cheeks against the fabric.  
Khazix is dizzy after being tossed aside. Softly, he starts to peek out from the bag to scan the surroundings again.  
It's a warm house, pictures of grumbled up art hang from the living room walls, the sweet smell of the chocolate chip scented candle fill the room.  
The voidling crawls out of the bag and starts to walk around the room, everything is so big compared to him.  
Lulu lays on her side watching the baby's actions and softly giggling to herself.  
The voidling finally turns around and see's the couch with lulu on it. Excited, Kha runs over to her and jumps up ontop of the yordles chest.  
Lulu smiles wide as she feels the creatures head nuzzle against her chest in delight. She softly runs her index finger across his head, the rough texture of the creature is pleasent to her.  
Lulu's stomach starts growling, making kha jump a bit in surprise at the new noise. "Oh~! i bet you're hungry too." Lulu says "Pix.. pix!. YO PIX GET OVER HERE" lulu shouts  
The fae flies in from the other room and floats near lulu's face . "Would you mind making me and my new friend something to eat? We're both hungry. All 3 of us can have a family meal? " she spoke. The fae willfully nods as he flys into the kitchen. "Don't worry kha, Pix is a really good cook! I taught him after all" Lulu giggles to herself.

A few minutes pass before Lulu hears the dinner bell ring. "Ooh~ Dinners ready, baby" Lulu smiles as she stands up, cradling the baby voidling in her arms as they walk into the kitchen.  
"Thank you so much pix! We both really appreciate it" Lulu thanks her fae as she sets up a booster seat for kha "This is what my mother used to do for me when i couldn't reach the table when I was small like you" Lulu's smile turns into a soft frown. "I'm sorry I'm being silly!" Lulu's smile quickly returns as she places kha in the booster seat infront of his plate of pancakes.  
Kha cocks his head to the side in confusion, this doesn't look like food to him, why does it look so fluffy and sweet?  
He watches as lulu scarfs her serving down, shoveling butter and syrup coated pancake into her mouth  
Maybe if he imitates her things will be ok.  
The baby face plants his head against the pancake. Lulu stops chewing as she watches the baby for a few seconds. The baby doesnt move a muscle, his face buried in butter and syrup. Lulu bursts out laughing, "You're so cute, darling~! That's not how you eat" Lulu gets up from her seat and walks next to kha. "Wipe your messy face on my sleeve" Lulu extends her arm as the voidling rubs his sticky face against the soft fabric of her sleeve. "Let mommy show you how to eat" she giggles, cutting a piece of pancake and putting it near kha's jaws. "here, eat this"  
Kha despises the overly sweet smell of the food and rejects it. "o-oh?" Lulu responds, confused.  
Just then a dragon fly the size of a fist flys through the kitchen window. Kha's muscles tighten, his eye's dilate and he leaps towards the dragonfly, capturing it in his jaws. Kha starts to rip into the dragon fly, devouring it's salty flesh.  
"Ooh~ Mommy's got a meat eater huh?" Lulu says as she sits back down at her chair.

With each bite khazix tastes of flesh, the more and more he thirsts for more. Each bite of the dragon fly, the dna inside the blood of the fly gets absorbed into the nervous system of kha, he feels his wings tingling, stimulating growth.  
What exactly this means, is something Lulu and Khazix will both find out as their relationship matures.


	4. Cute things can't be monsters right?

"OoOoh!~ I'm stuffed!" Lulu gleefully cheers, sinking into her chair "Thank you so very much pix" Lulu says lovingly  
The gnashing of kha's jaw eases up as he finishes his meal. Kha scrapes the legs of the fly out of his teeth with his small claws  
He lets out a small screech, yawning. His small body flops over on the wooden floor, tired and exhausted he closes his eyes to rest.  
"HES SO CUTE~!3" Lulu twirls her body over to the edge of the chair, her arms on her knees as she observes kha sleeping "Mama better carry you to bed" she smiles, hopping up from the chair and picking up the little creature, cradling him in her arms ever so lovingly, sure to not wake him  
As lulu walks out of the kitchen Pix rolls his eyes in a playful way as he picks up Lulu's plate full of sticky syrup  
Just as Lulu lowers kha onto her bed to rest she hears a knock on her door. Disgruntled she gently closes the door to her bedroom and walks over to the living room door, standing on her small tip toes to peek through the peep hole to see who it is.

What she sees is a man.. he's in a thick metal suit, his right arm has a blade, a blade that looks a lot like the baby voidlings.  
Lulu pauses for a moment. Maybe he knows more about the creature . . but she's not ready to let him go if he's here to collect him  
She's made up her mind and she takes a deep breath, opening the door softly. "Hi, can I help you?" she says with her hand griping the doorknob tightly, ready to slam the door if things go sour.  
"Hello miss, I have information that a void creature has escaped and is running around in this woods. I came to see if you've seen any signs of the creature" The man says, his voice echos out of his metal helmet, hollow steel pipes run from the front of the headpiece into the back of his neck.  
Lulu swallows her nerves, she has to choose her words carefully. She doesn't know who or what this guy is  
"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'void'?" She says with a soft voice  
"I do not like reliving these moments, but the void is a very dark place. Full of creatures that are twisted and perverted, the place does terrible things to any outsiders that go in." He says in a collected voice "My name is Kassadin. I wasn't always like this" Kassadin says as he uses his hands to gesture to represent his whole body "After what I saw and what I know I've made it my mission to protect this world from the void. A small creature from the void was recently dropped off here, and I need to know where it is before it matures into something dangerous"  
Lulu looks down at her thick, curled shoes before she looks back up at kassadin "I can't think of anything abnormal that has happened or scittered past me recently . ." Lulu pauses for another moment "But would you mind if I could have someway to contact you if I do see something suspicious?"  
"Yes of course" The man echos as he hands Lulu little round balls with a wick at the end "These are void bombs, if you light these ablaze they will alert me that you are in danger or you have information for me about the whereabouts of a void creature" Kassadin holds up his blade, same as the baby's claws his blade doesn't reflect light but instead is a window into the void, a deep pruple space littered with specs of white light "A voidling creature almost always has this pattern somewhere on their body or in their attacks, it's a window into their world. At the first sight of this please I urge you to have no delay in signaling me."  
Lulu puts the bombs over on her coffee table and nods "I will, Kassadin. If you don't mind I have a lot of cleaning to do, I wish you the best in your mission."  
Kassadin nods "I wish you the best in your... cleaning"

Lulu closes the door and walks back over to her bedroom, opening up the door, watching Kha'zix sleep. The baby is gently raking it's claws up and down the fabric.  
Lulu sits outside her bedroom door, her back against the wall with her knees up to her chest.  
Is she housing a monster? How could something so cute be so dangerous?  
She doesn't know what to do, shes torn so many different ways.

She gets up and walks over to the coffee table, softly twirling one of the void bombs in her hand.


	5. Mama

Placing the void bomb on the coffee table lulu flops down on the couch.

So many conflicting emotions are festered up inside her.  
She considers kha'zix part of her family, she loves him.. But she knows nothing about him, where he came from  
what he's capable of doing. What if he is dangerous? she cant imagine he would harm her though.. what is she to do?

Before she's able to finish her thought, light taps against the wooden floor can be heard just before khazix jumps over the couch and into lulu's lap

"ooh!" Lulu says in surprise as the voidling's weight plomps down against her thighs "You're growing so fast! You weigh much more than when I met you!" She says with a warm smile, running her fingers down his sensitive wings

The voidling rubs his face against face against lulu's soft garmet, small purrs vibrate from the little voidling.  
Lulu picks him up and holds him up to her face, looking at him in the eyes  
"You wouldn't harm anyone, would you?" she mutters, khazix cocking his head in confusion. Feeling the worry in her voice the khazix uses his long, skinny tongue to gently lick lulu's nose.  
Lulu blushes softly and giggles at the kind gesture, setting kha back down in her lap. "I thought so." she replies

"m-mama..!" The voidling says, in a very high pitched, distorted voice as he leans his body up against lulu's warm body  
"y-yes!~ I'm your mama!" Lulu says, delighted she smiles uncontrollably , feeling the voidling purr against her  
"You know? It's so nice to have someone else here with me" she pauses, brushing her lush purple hair out of her eyes  
"it gets really lonely here.. you know just between me and pix there has really been no one else that has kept me company." she brushes kha'zix's head with her index finger  
"at least no one that really stayed. We get a few people pass here, but no one ever wants to stay. and that's ok I think. People have their own lives, places to go, people to see. It's just really nice to finally be able to share what I have with someone else." she finishes her thought

Kha'zix looks up at her with his big bug eyes and just mutters "mama?"

Lulu giggles to herself, knowing he was still largely illiterate to the english language and probably didn't understand a word she said.  
"yes, baby" She replies back.

Soon after, kha readies up to stand back up and walk into the kitchen in seek of food.  
His wings flex, his small spikes snap into place, and just as his claws start to glow up, the void bombs on the coffee table sense the voidlings energy and suck the energy out of his claws, igniting the wick, blowing up the bomb in a cloud of thick black smoke,

Lulu quickly covers khazix from the explosion, stuffing him into her shirt as she closes her eyes and starts running towards outside her house.  
coughing and weezing she manages to get out her front door, looking back at her house there's thick smoke seeping out of the windows.

She takes a deep breath of fresh air to recirculate oxygen back into her body, she sharply exhales as she hears a man teleport behind her.

"Where is he?" Kassadin barks at lulu

Lulu panicking and frozen in fear just looks up at the man, at a loss for words.  
A few seconds pass before khazix peeks his head out of her shirt and gleefully cheers "Mama!3"

Kassadins blade goes from a sweet purple to an enraged red as he peers down at the voidling, poised to strike.

======================================================================  
End of chapter 5


	6. A reluctant agreement

Kassadin makes a grunt as he swipes at Lulu with his blade, barely missing the little yordle as she quickly jumps back.  
Trails of dark matter from the void born blade trickle down from the air where he swept.  
"Hand over the voidling, yordle. This is an act of treason against Valoran!" Kassadin barks, cocking his arm back

The little voidling wiggles out of Lulu's shirt , flapping his wings to try and fly away as he falls to the ground, making a soft thud when he faceplants the ground.  
Kassadin's blade is swelling with energy, his blade over the dazed voidling.

"Transmogulate !" Lulu says with a nervous voice, turning kassadin into a harmless kitten briefly before the kitten explodes, breaking the spell; dark matter flying everywhere.  
"Magic is powerless against m-" He replies just as he sees the voidling start limping away, just as he couches his body to rift to the creature he feels a weight on his back.

Lulu is softly pounding her fists against the back of his neck, he throws her off of him, kicking her light body into the wall of her house.  
Looking over, he sees the voidling limp out of sight; sighing he fixates his attention back to Lulu.

"it's either you don't realize what you're doing or you're a voidling as well" He says, harsh vocalization vibrates against lulu's hallow bones.  
Lulu arches her back a bit in pain before sputtering out "i-i dont know what that is, I don't know what any of this is. I just know that thing wouldnt hurt a fly , , well  
maybe a fly, but he wasn't evil, or any of the words you're using to describe him!"

Kassadin finally puts the pieces together as he kneels down offering a hand to Lulu "Listen, Yordle.. Voidlings are not like creatures of this world, they have no sense  
of morality, only hunger. Hunger that will grow as they age. What type of hunger is different for each voidling. A hunger for food, a hunger for knowledge, a hunger for  
destruction; none of these can be sated no matter how much they make take."

Lulu accepts his hand, getting back up on her feet she listens closely, her attention totally fixated on his words as he continues.  
"as you can guess the void has nothing just empty space as far as any mortal could travel. So they travelfrom universe to universe to ravage it of all life until it too,  
becomes part of the void. . Valoran just happens to be their next target." Kassadin brushes the sand and twigs off of Lulu's soft shirt, retracting his blade

Kassadin sighs "Even if it seems harmless now, as the voidling grows it's hunger and aggression will only increase, that is the nature of their existance; how they survive."  
Lulu's hands squeeze into little fists as she tries to hold back tears. "But I looked into his eyes, he showed affection and love towards me, a consciousless creature  
wouldn't do th-" Lulu pleads before being cut off by Kassadin

"Not everything is known about these creatures, Yordle. For all we know it could be a trick to use you as an easy  
food source, easy free shelter until it can evolve and hunt on it's own with ease. It's better to be wary in these situations than to be selfish and risk the lives of many  
on something that is wishful thinking" Kassadin pauses for a moment, looking down at the teary eye's of Lulu.

"Now listen to me." He says as he picks up Lulu, putting her up on his shoulders "I need your help if i'm going to find and capture this voidling peacefully. I promise if  
I get my hands on it peacefully I will safely transport it back to the void, but in order for that to happen im going to need your help." Kassadin wiggles his shoulders a bit  
"It's either this or I have to resort to violence against the creature."

Lulu wipes her tears against the cuffs of her shirt, locking her legs and arms around kassadins neck, pressing her rosey cheek against the top of his head "I will help you..." she says  
reluctantly.

===========================End of part 6 !==================================


End file.
